Seven Lost Souls
by JossyRose
Summary: Seven children, seven humans, seven souls have seen this place. Six lost souls never left this place. Their stories have been buried through time. Frisk was not the first human to fall down to the Underground, and Chara was not the last. These are the stories of the human souls who failed to make it out.
1. Aqua

**Be Patient, Stay Still…Don't Move.**

Her light white flats tapped against the grass as her pace slowed. She didn't know why she had run, especially up here. Sabirah had always been afraid of the mountain, even before she was told the legends by her mother, but she hadn't been paying attention to her direction; she just needed to get away. Away from her controlling, bossy sister, Sandra, away from her parents yelling and fighting, and her mother's constant berating of her Sabirah was.

She had always patiently been the mediator between her three housemates, quiet and peaceful, but her patience had a limit and it was beyond reached. The nine year old girl sat down in the grass, aqua dress smoothing out over her legs, as she watched the sun sink below the tree line. The tears in her blue eyes were beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes. It would be dark soon, and no matter how much she wanted to, she could not stay here. The chill of autumn slipped down her spine and she shivered. Sabirah stood and walked forward.

/

Sabirah awoke in a dark place, shivering and frightened. She sat up quickly, and then cried out at the pain it induced. The girl could see nothing, but she knew she needed to get out of this strange place. With great effort, she slowly stood on shaking legs, and crept her way forward. One foot, then the other. She just needed to be patient. It was okay if she was slow; she would get where she needed to in due time.

"Ah!" her face bumped a wall in front of her and she nearly toppled backward.

Quickly she placed a hand out in front of her and moved to the left until she felt another wall. She turned, and continued to feel her way to a space: likely, a door. The girl moved forward, but it was still dark. A sliver of moonlight cast its light over a small circle of grass. It was barely enough to see, but the child took the opportunity to sit down in the grass and pull her leather messenger bag, etched with two stitched hearts, into her lap. She rummaged around. Her hand hit something plastic, something that she didn't recall placing in her bag.

She pulled out a small, toy knife, and smiled. Her little brother must have left this in here when she took him to the park; she had forgotten to give it back to him. Sabirah dropped the toy back into the bag and grasped a cardboard object. A pack of bandages. Slowly, carefully, she placed the band-aids over the cuts on her legs and left arm. Should she rest here? No, she should keep moving. Sabirah placed the bandages back into her back and stood up, moving forward again, until she found another door.


	2. Aqua II

"Hello?" her voice called out gently.

Noises caught Sabirah's attention, but she would have rather not think about them. Her boots scuffed against the ground as she walked. Her foot rested against the floor and...

"Ah!" the girl gave a sharp scream as she plummeted, spinning midair as she did until she landed in a room. She mumbled to herself as she stood; this hadn't been the first time this had happened to her. Earlier in the ruins, another floor had done this to her as well.

A soft scurrying caught her ear and she turned to see a small creature shuffling toward her. A small cry emitted from the girl as she held out the plastic knife in the direction of the monster, which did not seem deterred.

"Stay back!" she ordered, slashing the air with the 'weapon' for emphasis.

The monster did not heed her warning and pounced upon her, clawing at her whilst she hollered. She shoved the creature off of her and escaped the room, not noticing her torn ribbon clenched between the teeth of the hostile monster.

Panting, the girl continued her journey, clutching her weapon tightly. After a few moments, she reached up to twirl her ribbon around her finger, a habit she had gotten into, but found that her fingers touched only ratty, dirt ridden hair.

"M-my ribbon!" the girl exclaimed, glancing around, "Where is it?"

Her breath hitched, but she continued on her way.

/

"No, wait!" the girl screeched, running down the hall.

Her feet halted suddenly, her eyes shifting from the door to the left and the hallway ahead. She began stepping toward the doorway, but a Froggit jumped out in front of her, and her only option was to run straight. She did so.

A door. She turned to the left and stopped; she was trapped. The girl spun on her heel to see the other monsters closing in, whispering about a human soul.

"We will be set free," one of the floating creatures mused.

"Stop it!" the human whined, stepping backward, though she knew she was only prolonging the inevitable.

There was a slight chance...just a bit. She gulped a deep breath to steady her racing mind, then dashed forward aiming herself at the small gap between the doorframe and one of the monsters. A Whimsun pounced in her path and the others surrounded her.

Nobody heard the poor girl's screeches or the soft clatter of the plastic knife hitting the ground.

 **A/N I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I was writing and I fell asleep, and I've been busy with school and cleaning my room. Anyway, it was difficult for me to relay patience here, but I thought there would be a bit of irony if she died running and the aqua attacks only hurt you if you move. I don't have as much inspiration for this story as I do Merciless, but a few of you favorited/followed it, so I'll try my best.**


	3. Orange

**A/N I know I'm always just full of excuses, but if you follow me on deviantart or fanfiction, you probably know that my laptop has issues, and this time it wiped out all of my files, including the chapters of my fanfictions and my actually stories that I one day hope to publish, so I'm not just a one-hit wonder with my first book. Anyway, I had a lot of this chapter written, as well as almost all of the next chapter of Merciless (I was so proud of that one, too!) and a couple chapters of The Lost Boys (one of which had gotten eaten by my previous laptop, I'm just great with technology, aren't I?). So I'm sorry if this isn't as good, but here goes. Let's try this again, shall we?**

"Why?" was all Allard's friend said when the girl sat next to him in class.

Currently, Allard was doodling biceps and abs on his orange bandana with a sharpie, and he presumed that was what Annabeth was referencing, so as a reply, he gave a grin and responded, "'Cause it's awesome," before returning to his project. A soft smile danced upon Anna's lips as she turned to face the front of the classroom. Both children were rather early, as always, but the classroom was beginning to fill up with students, so the two sophomores knew that their first period teacher would be arriving soon as well. Allard gave a small shout of glee when, finally, the headdress was covered in the drawn on muscles, and the boy tied the bandana around his head.

"Hats, hoods, and other headwear are not allowed to be worn on school premises," Annabeth quoted, without even glancing at her friend.

Allard scoffed, "No one actually listens to that. The dress code isn't even taken seriously. Yesterday, I swear Jenny was wearing a see-through shirt. So if I get in trouble for a bandana, there's an issue with this school."

The female snickered at his words. It was a bold statement, since technically, the dress code was taken very seriously by some of the staff, though he had a point that it was mostly ignored. Their conversation was abruptly cut short when the science teacher marched into the classroom, curly hair an absolute mess, dark circles clinging to his dark brown eyes, and panting heavily, as if he had dashed to the classroom. Not a moment later, the tardy bell rung, soon accompanied by the late one.

"Alright, no dilly-dallying today, kids, because we've got a lot of work this morning," he announced.

Ah, so that was why he was in a rush. Allard sighed, hating this subject, and knowing that whenever his instructor said they had a "busy day", that meant lots of homework and probably a weekend project.

"Why can't I just enjoy my days off?" he mumbled bitterly, letting his head drop onto his desk.

/

Of course it had to rain. Allard didn't mind though. The feeling of the cold droplets on his skin was relaxing, a nice break from the energy which radiated off of the boy at all hours of the day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his light pink, leather gloves. They were slightly too small for him, and his brother always teased him for liking the "girly" color, but they did their job and something about the thick material scraping against his palm just felt natural.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, causing him to spin around on instinct. If he had been wearing any other shoes aside from his slip on hiking sneakers, he would have most probably slipped and fell backwards in a mud puddle, but as it were, he only stumbled slightly before regaining his balance. His chocolate eyes rose to meet the light green ones of Michael: a boy he spoke to at lunch. Having just moved at the beginning of the school year, a couple months ago, Allard was still working to make friends, but so far, he had acquired a fair amount of them, and Michael was included. The shy boy smiled.

"May I walk with you?"

"'Course, Mike. I was going to try out a new short cut though."

Michael cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Anna, who leapt forward to catch up to the boys, almost causing the quieter of the two males to fall back in surprise.

"Wait up!" she laughed, almost falling to her knees, but momentum keeping that from happening as she continued to jog to keep up the pace, "Why do you guys walk so fast?"

"Maybe to avoid you?" Allard laughed good-naturedly.

"Ha ha ha," Annabeth mocked, then looked at Michael and grinned, "Hey Michael!"

Mike glanced away uncomfortably and signed a greeting to her. She nodded, realizing he was not in the mood to speak to her, not that he ever was. The two of them did not know each other well. Michael craned his neck forward a bit to make eye contact with the other boy, hoping he didn't come across as rude.

"Short cut?"

"Oh yeah, I was going to cut through that mountain over there. I think it will be quicker than going around it. The terrain looks alright. That's why I wore my hiking shoes."

By this point, both of his companions had stopped, and subsequently, Allard also halted, looking back at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Mt. Ebbot?" Anna squeaked, blue eyes wide.

"No, the other mountain," Allard laughed sarcastically, but his smile dropped when he fully took in her frightened expression and guarded stance.

Michael just stood still save for his head shaking back and forth repeatedly.

"That's not a good idea," the girl warned.

"Why not?"

"People don't come back from Mt. Ebbot. Don't go, Al, I don't want you to get hurt."

She was pleading, he realized, truly scared about him cutting across this mountain, but he wasn't actually climbing it. Not fully anyway. Why was it such a big deal? The city boy realized it must be some small town superstition, which caused a soft chuckle to rumble in his chest, his mirth escaping his lips.

"Don't worry, guys, it's just a silly story. Has anyone actually never come back?"

Michael shrugged and Anna looked a bit at a loss for words. No one had ever really…challenged the legend before.

"I heard of one girl who died up there," Michael said softly, "Her body was never found though."

"Is that true?" Annabeth gasped.

The quiet one shrugged again, one corner of his mouth twitching slightly in a portrayal of cluelessness. "My mother told me," his voice was barely audible, but it did not go unheard.

"Well, I'm going anyway. Ma always did tell me I was brave."

"There's a difference between being brave and being reckless or stupid, Al."

"Maybe she meant stupid, then. All I know is I want to get home to finish my dumb homework so I can actually enjoy my weekend, and now that we've wasted so much time talking, I'm definitely taking the shortcut," as he spoke, he was already walking away. Allard spun around, still walking backward, and waved, "See you Monday."

Michael just helplessly watched the exchange before looking down, then giving a short wave of his hand to the girl and heading home himself, deciding to take the long way around.

/

The rain had softened the earth, that was for sure. It was nice, for the most part: the smell of the rain, the patterns of dew speckled across the plants, but the ground became slippery and harder to navigate. Maybe he should have waited to try this on a sunny day. But hindsight was perfect and it was too late to turn back now, so the teenager faced the danger head on and continued his trek.

His feet flew out from under him, causing his body to hurl for the hole he had been trying to steer away from. The free-fall took the breath out of his lungs and almost stopped his heart, he was sure of it. He wanted to scream, but found he had no voice at the moment. It felt like those dreams he used to get, and occasionally still did, when he suddenly just felt himself falling down and would wake with a start, heavy breath coming out in short puffs. But right now, he had no breath, and felt impossible for him to inhale to the point that he was positive he was going to suffocate before the ground below, presuming there _was_ ground below, could even think of killing him. Then, almost as suddenly as he had been in midair, he no longer was. His stomach and face hit the ground with a loud thud and sharp pain.

Allard's vision became slightly blurry, a bit darkened, but he was conscious, which meant he was alive. His body ached, but he was alive. He expected to have every bone shattered with the impact, but he didn't, and he was alive. That knowledge caused a small, pained smile to spread across his face. He was alive. After a few minutes of lying there, mostly silent, in pain, breath labored, he tried to sit up. A wave of nausea washed over him briefly, then vanished, and he tried to stand. His legs wobbled a bit, then stopped, and he tried to walk. His knees hurt. This didn't go away, but he ignored it. Back home, he had played basketball; he was used to some soreness.

The boy peered into the darkness, suddenly realizing the predicament he was in. His eyes lifted to the opening in the earth had come from, knowing he would need to find a different way out, hoping with all his might that there was a way out. Swallowing the fear that was slowly building inside of him, Allard walked forward, courageously wandering into a world he knew nothing about.

 **Explanation: Most of the explanation will be in the next chapter for him, but the thumbs up has some significance, because that's how /SPOILERS/ the orange soul heals you in the game. Oh, and Allard means "brave". Oh, and by the way, if anyone wants to say that it is unrealistic for a shy kid who is able to speak to use sign language instead of speaking, I totally do that when I am talking to strangers, so that's what that is based on.**


End file.
